Kultorask Titan
9500 1200 750 |uses=150 |buildtime=450 |experience=350+ |damage.bombing=90 |hull=4597 +445 / level |shields=2438 +582 / level |repair=2.7 +0.33 / level |regen=4.3 +0.95 / level |mitigation=65% |armor=9.5 +0.64 / level |armor.type=Titan |antimatter=285 +40 / level |recharge=0.75 +0.1 / level |w1.type=Titan |w1.name=Phase Missile |w1.front=15 |w1.back=0 |w1.left=0 |w1.right=0 |w1.range=8000 |w2.type=Titan |w2.name=Wave |w2.front=27 |w2.back=0 |w2.left=0 |w2.right=0 |w2.range=8000 |w3.type=Anti Light |w3.name=Point Defense Laser |w3.front=7 |w3.back=7 |w3.left=7 |w3.right=7 |w3.range=4500 |w4.type=Titan |w4.name=Beam |w4.front=0 |w4.back=0 |w4.left=19 |w4.right=19 |w4.range=8000 |w5.type=Titan |w5.name=Phase Missile |w5.front=0 |w5.back=25 |w5.left=0 |w5.right=0 |w5.range=8000 |front.banks=4 |back.banks=2 |left.banks=2 |right.banks=2 |note=Strike Craft: 2 - 4 (+1 at 3, 8) Nano Leech Nano Remit Gravity Pulse Dissever |desc= |shortcut=}} The Kultorask Titan is the Vasari Rebel's Titan added in the Rebellion stand-alone expansion. The Kultorask contains the refugees of the Vasari and focuses on supporting the Vasari fleet ships and destroying large enemy fleets. A Kultorask can use Nano Leech to drain enemy ships of hull and antimatter to gain hull and antimatter lost. Nano Remit can restore all friendly ship's hull and antimatter from its own. A Kultorask with Nano Leech active against a moderate to large enemy fleet will restore over 1000 hull per second, making it the most difficult Titan to destroy in the hands of a skilled player. Tactics Kultorask tactics revolve around using Nano Leech as its primary ability, giving effectively unlimited hull and antimatter when surrounded by enemy fleets and allowing correctly timed uses of the other three abilities. Dissever, in particular, does a high amount of area-of-effect damage over a massive area, and can quickly wipe out an unprepared fleet; even with its 120-second cooldown, this is the highest-DPS ability in the game in a large battle. Against a large fleet of frigates/cruisers with modest capital ship support, the easy tactic is to simply fly the Kultorask into the center, activate Nano Leech, then quickly follow up with Dissever and Gravity Pulse. It is also advisable to bring flak and fighter squadrons to counter corvettes and bombers, which it is weak against. Weaknesses The Kultorask's single weakness is a big one: non-frigates. Nano Leech, Gravity Pulse, and Dissever each only apply to frigates (including cruisers), leaving capital ships, titans, strike craft, corvettes, starbases, and other orbital structures immune. Further, the Kultorask lacks high weapon damage and isn't able to focus very many of what weapons it does have on a single target. While a high-level Kultorask is impossible to kill with a fleet of frigates no matter the size, it may be an easy kill if those frigates are left behind, with corvettes and bombers acting as the core of the fleet instead (provided that the carriers are kept far away from the Kultorask). Additionally, the Ankylon titan's Disruption Matrix may be used to shut down Nano Leech, so one must make sure to not use it as long as the Ankylon is within range and has enough antimatter to cast its disruption. The Kortul Devastator, with its high damage versus single targets, defense against strike craft, and antimatter-draining capabilities, may be the ideal capital ship to use in support of the Kultorask. Category:Vasari Category:Titans Category:Rebellion